corazón de shinigami
by maithecata
Summary: Light , el aburrido Shinigami, decide bajar al mundo humano al no saber que hacer para sentirse "vivo". ahora que esta aquí y se encuentra con la persona que menos esperaba ver ¿que pasara?¿ su corazón de shinigami volverá a latir o tal vez vuelva a romper el de ella ? Descubranlo en este fanfiction , que lo disfruten :3
1. Chapter 1

Mirar, mirar y mirar…por el portal, eso era lo único que Light Yagami podía hacer ahora que era un Shinigami. En este oscuro y frio mundo en el cual hasta manzanas sabían mal. Aun muerto seguía matando criminales con su nueva Death Note la cual le había sido otorgada por el Rey de los Shinigamis hace 2 años. Pero ya no era lo mismo que antes… algo faltaba, tal vez era ser perseguido por algún detective obsesionado con una visión de la justicia infantil y absurda pero la verdad no lo sabía. Algo faltaba, ya no estaba prendida esa llama, esa llama de fuego ardiente el cual le daba ganas de ser el dios del nuevo mundo. Aunque ya era un Dios (y un dios de la muerte) no era lo mismo.

En su desdicha y aburrimiento el Shinigami Kira decidió bajar al mundo mortal para ver si encontraba algo para divertirse o por lo menos para divertirse.

Paso por las extrañas luces de colores fríos del portal y llego al mundo humano, el mundo al cual el perteneció en su pasado. Vivió grandes experiencias de vida en él, en este mundo conoció el dolor, la maldad, la inocencia y sobre todo la devoción y admiración de una jovencita la cual dio la mitad de su vida dos veces por él. Si, así era, la chica de la cual hablo es Misa, Misa Amane. Una modelo y cómplice de asesinato muy peculiar. Ella, a pesar de que Light no la amara seguía a su lado, intentando e intentado que este se enamorara de ella de una u otra manera. Pero en fin, dejemos el pasado en el pasado.

Light comenzó a caminar por las calles de Kanto , se sentía aburrido y desolado ya que nadie podía verlo, y el lo único que veía era nombres y números, nombre y nombres y números por doquier . Esto ya lo estaba hartando sinceramente. Aunque en el pasado el codiciaba los ojos de Shinigami, estos ya no les interesaban en lo mas mínimo. Además, ¿ qué razón había para matar ya si nadie podía atraparlo? Near, Mello y la policía aun seguían intentando capturar a Kira, pero ya no les quedaban mas opciones. No tenían pista alguna de quien podría ser. Así que la investigación de Kira fue cerrada. El caso de Kira fue cerrado pero de todas maneras jamás se transmitió al aire quien había sido el perpetrador de los asesinatos. El mundo jamás se entero de que el más famoso asesino de criminales era un estudiante de universidad común y corriente, nunca nadie supo que Light Yagami era Kira.Y mucho menos las personas se enteraron de la existencia de algo tan peligroso como la Death Note y mucho menos de la existencia de criaturas como los Shinigamis o Dioses de la muerte. Los grandes líderes del Japón decidieron mantenerlo en secreto incluyéndolo a los grandes líderes del mundo entero. Sé creía que si esto pasaba el caos invadiría las calles del mundo y que muchas personas amantes de Kira o del ocultismo en si intentarían invocar o llamar a estas creaturas.

Light camino por las calles hasta llegar a una vieja casa, la cual le resultaba muy familiar, asi era ese era su viejo apartamento en el cual paso sus últimos momentos de vida. El nunca lo había pensado pero esta vez se preguntaba ¿Qué había sido de su familia, conocidos y amigos luego de su muerte? Light decidió mirar por la ventana de su viejo apartamento y ver que había en el .Luego se dio cuenta –oh, cierto, soy un Shinigami- y luego de darse cuenta de este elemento obvio decidió atravesar las paredes de la edificación. Las luces se encontraban apagadas, así que decidió prenderlas. Nadie se encontraba en la casa al parecer, mas esta si se veía habitada por alguien. Decidió ir a revisar que clase de persona era la que se encontraba ocupando el espacio donde pasó sus últimos días como un joven asesino de delincuentes. Reviso la cocina y vio algo muy peculiar, unas frutas rojas yacían en la mesada de esta. Así era, un montón de manzanas se encontraban ahí. Él siempre se preguntó ¿qué era lo que Ryuk le veía a estas comunes frutas? , así que light decidió probarlas. Solo con un pequeño mordisco todos sus sentidos que habían estado dormidos por esos dos años despertaron, era como si hubiese revivido. Por el corto tiempo en que esa fruta se encontraba en su boca light Yagami volvió a sentir lo que era ser un ser humano. Pero luego de terminar con esta jugosa fruta todo volvió a ser igual. Los sentimientos de Light desaparecieron y volvió a sentir ese vacío, ese vacío que tenía en su "Corazón de Shinigami", siguió recorriendo la casa hasta llegar a la habitación principal. Parecía su vieja habitación todo era muy idéntico a cuando él la habitaba. Esto le trajo algo de nostalgia al nuevo Light. Decidió tirarse sobre la cama y ver hacia arriba ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta de que sobre su cabeza se encontraba una repisa, en ella unos muñequitos estilo góticos yacían y a su lado…esa foto. Ese era el objeto que nunca hubiese esperado ver en ese lugar. Luego de ver la foto solo se le ocurrieron dos teorías: 1. En esa casa vivía un amante y/o acosador de Kira el cual también había descubierto su identidad. 2. En esa casa vivía ella, vivía…

La puerta se abrió repentinamente y una joven atractiva y de rubia cabellera apareció. Esta se le quedo mirando fijamente. Light solamente pudo pronunciar unas palabras –M isa… ¿eres tú?


	2. Chapter 2

-Si, soy yo. Pero… ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? Y ¿Quién eres tú?-dijo confundida la rubia. Ella ya no reconocía al chico al cual había amado toda su vida y por el cual le daría el alma al diablo por verlo una vez más. Pero claro, como alguien podría reconocerlo ya. Su piel, su cabello, todo rasgo de humanidad había desaparecido de su cuerpo, lo único que le quedaban de humanidad son los recuerdos y acciones que había cometido en el pasado. –Bueno no sé quién eres…pero por tu apariencia debes de ser un Shinigami. ¿Acaso Ryuk te dijo que vinieras por sus manzanas?- esas palabras lo dejaron atónito. Light Yagami no comprendía nada de lo que ocurría ¿Cómo era posible que Misa lo viera? Y ¿Qué era eso de "que viniera por las manzanas de Ryuk? Varias teorías vinieron a la mente del confundid muchacho. Tal vez Ryuk seguía en contacto con Misa, pero de todas maneras eso no respondía una pregunta ¿Por qué ella podía verlo? Que él supiera una persona solamente podría ver a un Shinigami si esta tocaba la Death Note o algún trozo de ella, mas ella nunca lo había hecho. Bueno, no al menos que él supiese. Light Yagami pensó rápidamente e invento algo para responder las preguntas que Misa le había hecho.

-Tu nombre…lo sé ya que Ryuk me habla mucho sobre sus visitas al mundo humano. Tú eres Misa Amane, la dulce chica que le da manzanas a mi amigo Ryuk. Y si, vine por las manzanas de Ryuk, ya que él en estos momentos está ocupado. Mi nombre es…- el joven Shinigami tuvo que pensar rápidamente, de repente vio en la basura una bebida algunas letras en su etiqueta, la cual decía Link. Así se apodo a sí mismo el joven, así oculto su verdadera identidad a la joven Misa. –A bueno, eso lo responde todo- sonrió la ingenuamente la chica. Al parecer seguía siendo la misma chica distraída de siempre. –Déjame dejar estas cosas y te daré las manzanas, ¿te parece?-prosiguió ella. –Si…claro…no hay problema –contestó "Link".

Misa apoyó unas bolsas sobre su escritorio, luego comenzó a sacar los objetos que se encontraban dentro de estas. Un muñeco nuevo, un CD de música y finalmente un libro, pero no era un libro común y corriente, este era un libro de la autora de Agatha Cristi. Al parecer a Misa le interesaban las historias de misterio, llenas de detectives e interesantes resoluciones. Tomo su nuevo libro y camino unos pasos hasta llegar a su cama. Se paro sobre esta y de repente… ¿abrió la pared? Si, al parecer esta famosa modelo tenía secretos, al igual que todos los humanos. Dentro de la abertura se encontraba una especie de caja fuerte, mas esta no contenía ninguna tabla con números la cual permitiera abrirla. Más que eso, la caja no tenía nada. El sabia que Misa era tonto…pero nadie es tan tonto como para construir una caja sin picaporte alguno. De repente la sorpresa y la curiosidad invadió la ente de Light, esto ocurrió cuando vio que la joven rubia tomo un pedazo de metal y lo colocó sobre la puerta. Luego de hacer eso la puerta se abrió. El chico quedo súbitamente impresionado con el método de abertura que había empleado la chica. Y gracias a esto él no pudo evitar preguntarle –Que manera tan impresionante de abrir una caja fuerte ¿Cómo lo hiciste?- dijo aun con los ojos tan abiertos que no podía dejar de verlo. Luego ella contestó –¿ enserio lo crees? Pues gracias. La verdad tuve que pensarlo varias pero al final fue muy fácil. Pues escucha- el shinigami puso suma atención en las palabras que la chica decía –La caja completa esta echa de un imán, mas el metal el cual es atraído a esta es más fuerte que la cara frontal de la caja – ¿pero no crees que sea medio inseguro? Cualquier persona que encuentre la caja podrá abrirlo con un simple trozo de metal – intervino el joven dios. –Pues ahí está tu error, no cualquier metal puede abrirla, solamente este puede hacerlo. Ya que lo construí con las medidas exactas para que pueda abrir la puerta con facilidad. Además si alguien intentara abrirla con cualquier tipo de metal saldría lesionado, ya que la caja esta electrificada. Obviamente que no moriría nadie…pero saldría lesionado gravemente-.

La verdad que me había sorprendido, y mucho a decir verdad. Nunca pensé que Misa Amane, una famosa modelo a la cual solamente le importaba el amor y un montón de niñerías se esforzara tanto por proteger algo. –wow, es muy impresionante-solamente eso pude decir.

Ella tomó su libro y lo colocó dentro de la caja, dentro en esta se encontraba una gran colección de libros, muchos eran de Agatha, pero uno de ellos me llamo mucho la atención era grande y rojo. –y ¿Qué es ese libro de la izquierda? – dije yo inocentemente. – Ese…- dijo ella señalándolo –…Pues es un secreto- continuó, luego giño dulcemente su ojo derecho.

–Bueno, ahora sí. Bajemos y te entregaré las manzanas- Salimos del cuarto y bajamos por las escaleras. –Aquí tienes tus manzanas Link- dijo ella sonriendo. –Emm, si, gracias- Ella tomo unas manzanas, las colocó en una bolsa y me las entregó. –Muchas gracias, estoy segura que le gustaran mucho. –sí, estoy segura que sí. Pero…sé muy bien que los Shinigamis al comer una manzana esta le provoca a tal shinigami una adicción. Así que Ryuk siempre se lleva manzanas al mundo shinigami. Ahora dime, ¿eres tu Light…o debería de llamarte Kira, o sino prefieres Link?


	3. Chapter 3

Quede atónito…no sabía que responderle…y además de todo eso ¿Cómo fue que averiguó mi identidad tan rápido?- P-pues yo…yo –titubeando en cada palabra que pronunciaba. –Pues no importa quién seas… -Se tiro rudamente sobre el sofá de sala y prendió el televisor –Mientras que no te entrometas en mis planes todo estará bien…mas…-su tono de voz se volvió mas cálido y tranquilo –si eres Light…Me alegro de que hayas logrado tu objetivo, ya eres un dios. Una tierna sonrisa brotó en su cálido rostro mostrando felicidad por aquel al cual había amado en el pasado.

Light, Kira, Link o como quieran llamarlo, se había decidido le diría la verdad a la rubia. Por alguna razón tenía ganas de contarte su historia. Tal vez sea por su actitud respecto a él, o tal vez por el simple hecho de que jamás se la había contado a alguien. El joven shinigami tomó una de las jugosas manzanas y se sentó sobre otro de los sofás de la habitación.

-Pues como has deducido…sí, yo soy Light. Por eso fue fácil para mí reconocerte…aunque ya ha pasado tiempo…sigues siendo tú. Si estas dispuesta a escuchar te contare mi historia, ¿lo estás?

-Pues si tu deseas hablar y ser escuchado estoy aquí para a ti, Pero no me interesa del todo. Es decir, me he preguntado qué había pasado contigo luego de tu muerte…pero jamás que te convertirías en un shinigami. A decir verdad me lleve una gran sorpresa, y lo que más me sorprende es que Ryuk no me lo haya comentado en estos 2 años. –No podía comprender lo que ella me decía, ¿es decir que Ryuk ha estado en contacto con Misa desde mi muerte? Bueno, eso explicaría él porque no ha sufrido los efectos de la abstinencia a las manzanas; Ya que las sigue comiendo.

-¿Eso quiere decir que desde mi muerte has estado en contacto con Ryuk?-pregunté, maldito shinigami, ¿cómo pudo haberme ocultado este acontecimiento tan importante? –Pues, no exactamente…para serte sincera…luego de tu muerte mi estado mental no fue el mejor de todos…-respondió temerosa la joven, bajando la mirada como si estuviese ocultando algo –Gracias a Ryuk…pues mejore, y no cometí errores por los cuales no podría arrepentirme…

¿Qué había sido lo que ella no hizo en ese entonces? ¿Y porque Ryuk la ayudo? Pensaba en preguntarle que había sido "eso", pero cuando me proponía a hacerlo sus labios comenzaron a moverse. –Aunque lo preguntes…no te lo contestare, así que mejor continua con historia.-sus palabras me paralizaron, ella no contestaría ninguna de mis preguntas. Más que eso, llegar a saber más sobre su relación con Ryuk tendría que ganarme su confianza y estaba seguro que esta vez sería más complicado que la última vez. Así que decidí continuar con mi historia

-bueno…volviendo al tema anterior…¿ Como me convertí en shinigami? Pues como ya debes de saber las personas que utilicen la death Note no podrán ir ni al cielo ni al infierno, asi que por un tiempo estuve divagando por el mundo humano como un simple fantasma sin lugar a donde ir. Pero luego eso ocurrió, un extraño individuo se me presento, este simplemente me pregunto: ¿te gustaría ser un shinigami? Al principio pensé que era una mala broma de alguna vieja alma que al igual que yo vagaba por el mundo, pero luego la evidencia fue mostrada. –Ella continuo la frase- "una extraña libreta de otro mundo tu tendrás, pero a cambio una creatura te convertirás. Sin morir y sin respirar, el poder de la muerte se encuentra en tus manos"- No comprendía, ¿Cómo era que ella sabia las palabras que ese extraño me había dicho en el pasado? Esa extraña rima solamente se me fue pronunciada a mí, y ningún humano podía escucharla en ese momento. Cada vez, mas y mas, Misa Amane volvía llamar mi atención y mi curiosidad de cómo tenia estos conocimientos.

Luego un individuo de apariencia se presento en la sala, este dijo: Misa, ¿Dónde están mis manzanas?


	4. Chapter 4

Propiedad compartida

-Aquí las tengo…Ryuk- eso fue todo lo dijo la joven.

Lo quede mirando fijamente un rato…no comprendía nada, ¿Cómo este desgraciado shinigami me había ocultado que aun seguía relacionado con Misa? ¿Y aun me quedaba la duda de en que la había ayudado? Ya que Ryuk jamás me ayudó en ningún momento mientras yo estaba en este mundo, bueno, solamente cuando le dio final a mi vida…

-¿Por qué no me contaste que seguías en contacto con Misa?-dijo el joven Light, algo alterado, su cara se veía molesta. Nunca le gusto que le ocultaran cosas..y mucho menos cosas con las cuales esté o estuviese relacionado en cualquier sentido.

-Pues no le vi el sentido contártelo…nada hubiese cambiado –dijo el sombrío shinigami mientras en su bica colocaba una dulce manzana color carmesí.

-de todas formas…Light…no puedes quedarte en el mundo humano sin razón alguna…si no serias castigado por el rey de los shinigamis- dijo la rubia temerosa aprentando sus labios-y sinceramente…no me alegra mucho la idea de verte sufrir.

-Misa….-fue lo único que el chico pudo decir. Al parecer después de todo lo ocurrido aun quedaba algo de ese sentimiento dentro de Misa y por primera vez Light no vio esto como una ventaja para utilizarla…

-¡tengo una idea!- dijo la chica pegando un salto desde el sofá, tomo su chaqueta café y salió corriendo hacia la puerta principal. –No se queden ahí par de muertos, vengan conmigo. Tengo una idea para que puedas quedarte Light-Guineo su ojo izquierdo.

Salieron a las calles de Kanto y caminaron un momento, parecía que estábamos dando vueltas en círculos…hasta que me di cuenta que si lo estábamos haciendo.

-Oye… ¿Por qué vamos sin rumbo alguno?-dijo el joven shinigami confundido mientras que Ryuk no paraba de reír. En ese momento misa comenzó a hablar.

-Light…sabes cual fue tu único error el cual causo toda situación-Dijo mientras se tocaba el cabello.

-Tonta, no hables con nosotros por la calle, nadie puede vernos pensaran que estás loca-dijo Light simplemente para cambiar el tema. El había analizado su situación un millón de veces y nunca había podido deducir una salida victoriosa, no quería que alguien más se lo dijese.

-No pasa nada, Light-dijo mientras con el índice de su mano derecha señalo hacia su oreja, en este un pequeño micrófono-auricular se encontraba. Así que si ella hablaba podría parecer que hablaba por teléfono con algún amigo o familiar. Eso fue muy astuto de su parte, ¿Por qué nunca se me había ocurrido en el pasado?

Caminamos un poco mas hasta adentrarnos en un bosque…luego todo se volvió claro.

En ese bosque se encontraba una Death Note, o eso al menos era lo que yo pensaba. Aunque no era posible las Death Note desparecieron poco a poco hasta que no quedo ninguna de más en el mundo humano. Pero esa creencia iba a cambiar en unos instantes.

Caminamos por una colina 10 minutos hasta que al fin nos detuvimos .La intriga y él sus pensó me mataban quería saber que ocurriría.

Ella se sentó unos 15 minutos al parecer estaba… ¿meditando?

-¿Pero qué hace?-dijo el chico intrigado por la actitud de la muchacha

-shhh…déjala- dijo Ryuk muy confiado, al parecer ya la había visto hacer estas cosas antes.

Luego ella se levanto, mas algún tipo de cambio había ocurrido se la notaba más distante, no hablo en todo el camino hasta llegar a ¿la casa? No comprendía nada,¿ para que habíamos salido de este lugar si no hicimos nada amas que caminar?, pero luego todo se aclaró.

Misa subió por las escaleras hasta su habitación, ahí tomo el metal y lo utilizo para abrir la puerta de la caja fuerte de ahí el libro color carmesí saco. Este al parecer llevaba un seguro con una combinación de 10 dígitos en el, ¿que sería lo que tendría ahí?

Puso las yemas de sus dedos en los engranajes los cuales movían los números hasta formar una cifra; 2864071935, esa fue la cifra colocada…de repente el gran libro rojo se abrió.

Los ojos casi se me salen de la cara , no podía creerlo, aun la tenia..Pero como eso era posible, yo estaba seguro de que Near se había deshecho de todas las libretas existentes en el mundo humano. Mas esto no fue así, Misa aun conservaba una y no era cualquier libreta si no la libreta que originalmente le pertenecía.

Pero aun, la historia no había terminado, en el preciso momento en que ella retiro la libreta del libro rojo me la entrego en las manos, en ese mismo momento dijo: declaro compartida la propiedad de esta Death Note.


End file.
